1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition for the treatment of psoriasis and methods for the manufacture and application of the composition.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Skin diseases are as old as the human race and there has been an on-going search for curative agents. Plant extracts, as well as drugs of both organic and inorganic origin, have been used to treat these ailments.
At the present time, over 2000 preparations exist to treat psoriasis. Most of these are based on corticosteroids or combinations of antibiotics and salicylates. The prior art compositions containing corticosteroids, however, cause negative, secondary effects such as skin necrosis and steroidal dermatitis. Secondary effects on the adrenal gland, e.g., adrenal gland suppression, have also been observed.